Why am I the one you love?
by Potato-Levi
Summary: Levi's life turned upside-down when he lost his virginity. Never thought that a day like this would happen. And it was the fault of a damn four eyed freak and a horny kid. Can live be worse?
1. Chapter 1

***0***

* * *

"hey Eren~ ! You Know! Just stay still and let me do all the work, It won't hurt " She said with sparkling eyes as she walked with a large syringe needle over to him. Her flustered red cheeks and her Macabre smile let the boy look in fear and terror.

"E..eh Hanji-s..san?" He slowly backed away but soon felt his back connected to the wall. He tried to run away, but Hanji noticed his phrenetic attempt to escape and put her hands on each side of his shoulders.

"Eren, I told you to stay still~ It won't hurt, I promise": By surprise, she pulled up Eren's sleeve and dug the needle into his flesh, injected him with a drug and smiled inquisitively at him without saying a word. Eren knew that she was up to no good. He heard many stories about her crazy experiments, and now he is part of one. Whether he likes it or not.

"Eren, How do you feel": She asked as she let go of the boy. She took out her notebook and pencil, ready to write everything down. She loved to scrutinize him.

Eren soon noticed the side-effects of the drug. His vision became a blurry mess . "H...hanji-san, what is this? I don't feel good and I want to throw up"

Hanji knelt before him and ruffled his hair." This is just a side-effect, you'll soon notice the effects of the drug": She said, still having that macabre smile glued on her face.

The last thing he heard was something about the effects of the drug before his vision went black.

**~(~0~)/~**

"Oi brat! Listen to me and wake up!": Someone snapped.

No response.

The person decided to crawl on top of him. "Or I'll wake you up in my way, you piece of crap": He leaned closer, nose brushing against the other.

Eren rubbed his eyes, his vision still blurry. " H...heichou?"

His so-called Heichou leaned a bit closer and pressed his lips against Eren's. It was a soft warm kiss. It lasted for a while 'till His Heichou backed away, catching his breath. "Eren, I..."

That was the last thing he heard before his vision became blurry again and soon found himself in Mikasa's arms.

"Eren! Eren! wake up! Eren!" She shook him vigorously. "Eren! Wake up!"

Eren slightly opened his eyes and eyed her with a concerned look. "Mikasa? why is she here? where is Heichou? : He questioned himself. Then the answers suddenly hit him. It was a dream. 'Woah, wait...did I...just dream about Heichou kissing me': He thought and looked with a face of disgust at himself.

Mikasa noticed Eren's look of discomfort and released him from her hug. "Eren..Is everything alright?" : she looked like she was about to cry.

Eren smiled. Mikasa always took such good care of him . He was really grateful . In the course of years he found out that she had and still has feelings for him . Unfortunately, he can't return those feelings. It's not like he loves someone else, He just sees Mikasa as a family member, a real sister he loves dear. But he wants to see her happy. "Everything is alright, Mikasa...But what happened?": He asked while sitting straight on the bed.

Mikasa returned the smile ." That crazy woman brought you here. She said you had fainted and needed some rest . But you slept for a whole day and I got worried. And she had a big creepy smile on her face, what got me more worried": She looked like she was about to kill someone or something.

'crazy woman?' Then he suddenly remembered. Hanji!. She had injected him with a drug and he lost consciousness after that. 'what kind of drug? Why did she do that? why me?' he hoped that soon all of his questions would be answered. And about his dream, he chose to ignore it.

"oh.. well , thank you Mikasa for taking care of me, but I need to go, I promised Heichou to clean the stables yesterday, but as you see, I slept for a whole day.": He got out of the bed and walked to the door. "see ya". He decided to forget about Hanji's experiment, but he would ask her about it when he sees her.

Mikasa didn't even get the chance to say goodbye, but she smiled at the retreating form in front of her. "take care, Eren"

**~(¤0¤)/~**

"ne Rivaille~! Can I inject you with a special drug?": Hanji asked in a too excited way. She was literally jumping and spinning around.

Levi chose to ignore her and continued with his paperwork. Well, that's what he wanted to do. But that damned woman decided to poke his cheek. "Rivaille~ Let me inject you~"

Levi punched her in the face and tsk-ed. "Get lost, damned woman, I don't want to take part in your crazy experiments. Leave me out of it".

Hanji frowned but knew that there was no chance that Levi was willing to take part in her experiments, so she decided to leave it at that. "You're always a-" She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Heichou! It's me Eren! Can I come in?"

Levi sighed and put his paperwork away. "You finally woke up you shitty brat, Come in": He said in a grouchy way.

Eren opened the door and entered the room. Hanji on the other hand smirked and waved at the corporal. "Mhm~ it seems I've got work to do, see ya later Rivaille~ and take care Eren~": Within a split of a second, she stormed out of the room, knowing that Eren was about to ask her about the day before yesterday's event. And of course, this was the beginning of her little plan.

Levi sat there looking dumbfounded. 'The hell was that?': He thought while standing up. He was about to leave, but looked at the one who was standing before him, waiting for him to say something.

Eren didn't know what to say. He was scared that he would get punished. Punished for not cleaning the stables like he was told to do. And he was kinda embarrassed. Embarrassed of his dream. And Levi was close, too close for his own liking, a punch would be easily delivered. So he bowed drastically. "Heichou! I'm sorry for not cleaning the stables yesterday!"

Levi looked down and chuckled. This was far more than amusing." You shitty brat, just clean it tomorrow". He had no inclination to hit or deal with the brat.

Eren never felt this releaved. He didn't get punished? He straightened himself from his crouching position and looked down to his Heichou and then he did something he never thought he would do. He embraced Levi. This was a shock for both.

"Oi! Eren! What is the meaning this": Levi asked calmly, but the intent to beat the shit out of the boy floated in the air like some pixel dust. What if he didn't take a shower and embraced him? Getting concerned about being dirty now was the main reason.

Eren on the other hand had no idea what Levi said to him. There was another problem he had to take care of. He couldn't let go of his corporal. He didn't understand this, Why couldn't he let go.

"I'll ask you again, What is the meaning of this!": he began to lose his patient. He tried to get loose. But Eren's arm tightened the grip making it hard for him to move. His head pressed against Eren's chest, making him unable to breath properly.

It took the boy a minute to answer. "I...I don't know": Eren rested his head on Levi's head.' WAIT! WHAT AM I DOING!?' : Eren panicked in his own thoughts, but was also overwhelmed by Levi's smell.' He smells nice!'

Levi growled under his breath and struggled his hand free and immediately punched the brat hard in the face, making Eren automatically breaking away from the hug. "You shitty brat, I demand an answer now!": He curled up his fists, ready to give another punch.

Eren almost tripped , but fortunately his back clashed against the door . " I...I don't know! . " He yelled while hastily opening the door and making his escape, not wanting to face his corporal in embarrassment.

Levi watches as Eren runs away. He looked at himself with a face of disgust. "tsk..filthy brat, I need to take a shower now": He growled under his breath as he walked out of his office to take a warm shower.

* * *

**~(¤0¤)/~**

**oke! That was the first chapter! ^0^ I hope you guys liked it, please review so I can know if I should continue writing this story or not ^^**

**This will eventually change into a rated-M story, well not now, maybe after a chapter or dunno xD**

**uhmm..o.o**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki no kyojin, -_- That is obvious.**

**Warning : MalexMale relationship**

**and that's it..I think xD**

**Thanks for reading and see you next time ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

***0***

* * *

Confining himself in his own room and deep drowned in his own thoughts he kept thinking about the dream and the soft warm embrace he gave to his Corporal. That was something he would never do in his life. Literally NEVER . Well, being honest, Heichou's response was far beyond cute. But then it struck to him. Since the day Eren was injected with one of Hanji's crazy insanely dangerous drug, he kept thinking about the corporal. He never felt a special attraction towards him other than being the superior he admires. But why his corporal? Why not Mikasa or Armin. He grew up with them, so it would be normal to feel an attraction to one of them. So why his Corporal? He was never kind to him, He treated him like shit and he would kill him off in a few seconds without hesitating. He curled up into a ball and tried to find a solution. A solution that will help. So he came up with an idea . To answer all of his questions, he finally decided to go to Hanji, practically forcing her to tell him what kind of drug she used. He got out of bed and dashed his way to Hanji. This time full of confidence. Doing something without hesitation.

And that's what he did. So there he was, looking down to her and putting both of his hands on her desk, clenching his fists." Hanji-san! Please tell me about the drug!": He literally demanded an answer. He promised himself that he wouldn't leave her office until he got the answer he was waiting for. He stared deep into her green orbs and knew that she was planning something. Planning something lunatic. Honestly, that woman is mentally deranged.

Hanji flipped through all her stuff and found the documents she was looking for. It took her a few seconds to read everything before she looked with a big -as always creepy- smile at Eren. She knew Eren was coming for answers sooner or later. So she decided to tell him a bit, not revealing all her secrets, of course." Ne, Eren. You know, I did many researches on you and I discovered something". Hanji's cheeks were red of excitement.

'' I discovered something that you maybe might not know! So I decided to help you, you know!". She breathed in and out like she was about to give birth. Weird sounds leaving her mouth.."I never knew this about you". She looked at him like he was some masterpiece, a masterpiece she couldn't let go easily. "Eren~ I can't tell you everything yet, but~ the drug shows your true hidden feelings!".: She jumped up and danced around her creaky old wooden chair. The first part of her plan succeeded and this was far more than thrilling for her.

Eren couldn't believe his ears . His real feelings? For what? He can't remember having feelings for someone or something. He kept staring at her as if she was an unsolved puzzle. What is her motive? What is she trying to do? He knows asking her question about this matter will get him nowhere. He knows how she is when she's into something. She isn't going to give her little secrets away. Yet he dared to ask her one question.

" Hanji - san ... My true feelings? ". He stared at her with a non self-assured look. He curled up his fists and waited for her to answer his question. Then it suddenly struck to him. His dream about his Heichou, The hug, The effect of the drug. Eren's eyes widened and a red flush crept across his cheeks.

"D..on't tell me..": Without saying anything else, he turned around and ran away.

Hanji was too late to give him an explanation. Eren had already left, nothing indicating his presence but a faint soft breeze. Hanji settled back into her chair and excitedly continued with the rest of her crazy little plan. "I think you found out": She smirked.

* * *

**~\(¤0¤)/~**

**And that's chapter 2! x3**

**Oke this chapter is really short but...**

**I tend to make the chapters shorter, It fits the story very well. The chance of uploading a new chapter faster is higher xD**

**And I thank Marshmallow Vampire for reviewing ^^**

**I also thank the people who put my story on favorite ^^**

**but please review, I am serious, there's no point in continuing if No one reviews v.v**

**that's it, bye-bye~ 'till next time ~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~\¤0¤)/~**

* * *

Eren ran as fast as possible through the corridors . He wanted to be in his room as soon as possible . Unfortunately, luck was not at his side . He bumped into someone. To make it worse, he bumped into none other than his own corporal. Eren rubbed his forehead and looked at him " H. .. eichou ? " : He stuttered nervously. _'Why him!?'_ His cheeks were still adorned by a beautiful red color.

Levi eyed Eren rather dangerous. He took a nice bath and did some paper work, but that shit just had to bump into him. "Shitty brat, Why are you blushing?": He asked calmly. Levi noticed Eren's sudden change of behavior towards him the past few day. He knew that Hanji had something to do with this.

Eren backed away a little and held himself back. He wanted to hug his corporal again. _'Shit! hanji-san!'_ His face became red as a tomato and he immediately put his hand over his mouth and without saying another word he turned around and ran away in the opposite direction, leaving Levi to stare at his retreating form.

Levi on the other hand grew rather tired of his childish behavior."Oi! eren! I demand you to stop now!": It was an order. Levi was extremely serious, making an utterly stupid joke now would be the death of you.

Eren stopped with running, but didn't turn around, still not wanting to face his corporal. But soon found a hand on his shoulder that forcibly turned him around, meeting a very grouchy corporal. "Brat! Explain this!": He demanded an answer now.

The drug started to take effect again and Eren was trying his best to hold himself back.:"H..Heichou! Please let me go for today!": Eren begged desperately. He closed his eyes to prevent himself from looking at his Heichou. Maybe the effect of the drug will stop.

Levi looked somewhat astonished, but it soon changed into his normal -I don't care- look. "Eren, You're not going anywhere 'till you explain this bullshit": Eren's behavior towards him was disruptive."Open your eyes and explain this to me, this is an order"

Eren hesitated but slightly opened his eyes and looked down to his corporal."I don't understand it either Heichou, Th-" Eren couldn't finish his sentence before he suddenly wrapped his arm around Levi's waist and thrusted his face into his neck, licking the corporal's neck. Eren's eyes full of shock, he tried to back away from him, but his smell was too overwhelming.

Levi shivered and was never this shocked by the sudden touch and growled."Shitty brat, Let go of me now before you'll face the consequence": Levi put both of his hand on Eren's shoulder and pushed him away with force, but the grip on him was so firm, the boy didn't let him go."EREN!"

Eren was shocked when Levi shouted his name, so he accidentally bit in his neck , A soft sound of Pain and shock left Levi's mouth. Eren's teeth digged into his flesh. He almost let out a moan, but refrained himself from doing so. He grabbed his hair and pulled hard on it. Eren felt the pain of his hair being ripped out and let go of Levi's neck, a bit blood dripped down his neck and a bitemark was imprinted. Levi took the change to kick Eren in his stomach, making the boy fall on the ground in pain.

Levi looked at him with a face of disgust and pressed his hand against the bitten place and rubbed it softly."Shitty b..rat!" Eren slowly looked up only to meet a blushing corporal. It was kind of cute.

_'The corporal is blushing!'_ He never thought he'd experience something like this. The Corporal acts like a cute little virgin. Without thinking twice, Eren attacked his Corporal again,that caught Levi off guard. He grabbed Levi by his collar and yanked him forwards and pressed his lips against Levi's. This time pretty conscious about his actions. Eren kissed him rather passionate and tried to force his tongue into Levi's mouth, while putting his arms around the short corporal's waist, pressing him closer against his body.

Levi on the other hand couldn't believe his eyes. That damned brat dared to kiss him!? He tried to untangle himself , but failed. How can he be like this in front of the kid? He felt weak and it gave him a disgusting feeling. Eren's attempt to put his tongue into his mouth almost succeeded, but Levi Bit the taller boy's tongue, making Eren break the kiss and letting go of the corporal. He stumbled back on his feet and looked apologetically at his Corporal before turning around and storming his way out of sight, hands at his mouth to stop the lightly bleeding tongue.

Levi leaned against the wall and sighted, fingers at his lips as if he could feel a lingering touch. "Shitty brat, What are you doing...": Still having a faint blush on his face.

Meanwhile, A black shadow has watched the two of them making out...

* * *

**~\(*-*)/~**

**And that's it for today ^0^ xD I'll try to upload the new chapter as fast as possible, but it depends on the reviews -.-, you know, I can't continue this when I don't have a clue if you like this story or not. I really want to know what you guys think about this -starting to get nowhere- story, so pleaseee review! it only takes a minute to write something down, Even 2 words is enough!**

**btw, Who do you guys want to be the seme and who the uke? I was thinking about Seme!eren and Uke!levi, but...I don't know..**

**Well, I think I've said enough xD**

**that;s it 'till next time x3**


	4. Chapter 4

***3***

* * *

"Eren! Open the door!" Mikasa shouted as she knocked with both hands on the door. "Eren O-": She was cut off by Eren slamming the door open. He darted a grouchy look at her with heavy bags under his eyes , tousled hair and an unbuttoned blouse. He looked like he had just woken up.

"What is it mikasa..": Still having a big frown plastered on his face. Mikasa pressed her hand on his chest and looked down. Not expecting to see Eren in this state.

"Eren...I am worried about you, you can tell me if something's bothering you"

Eren sighed and gently pushed her hand away. "Thank you Mikasa, but there's nothing bothering me, I'd like to be in my room for a while,...Alone!" Without saying anything else nor giving Mikasa the time to reply, he Slammed the door shut, Leaving a Shocked Mikasa in the hallway. After a few seconds she decided to leave.

Eren leaned against the door and sank miserably to his knees. Having no power to get up. Hands pressed against his face while thinking of the kiss he just gave to his Corporal. But he couldn't erase that adorable blushing Levi from his mind. It was too cute for his own liking. Levi never blushed! It made him want to strangle him and touch him everywhere. Kissing him, licking him, to-. Eren's eyes widened. What was he thinking now?! He shook his head, trying to erase those erotic thoughts from his mind...but failed.

Why was it so difficult to forget about him? He shook his head again, again and again, hoping he would forget everything this time. But he couldn't erase Levi's blushing face from his mind. What if Hanji was right!? What if that drug really shows his true hidden feeling? What if he desperately fell in love with him without knowing himself? He wafted in his own thoughts. Maybe he feels a special attraction towards his Corporal, honesty, Kissing and embracing Levi turned him on. And it was hard to let the boner that started to hurt between his thighs disappear. He curled up his body, hand around his knees and knees against his head. He was kind of sure that he likes his Corporal now, but...the feelings wouldn't be mutual.

It would be a wonder above wonders if those feelings were Mutual. The problem is, He can't even look at his Corporal now because of two reasons. He is embarrassed by his earlier actions and the drug will let him do things that would be hazardous for his own safety. Maybe he should dig his own grave now. Eren let out a deep sight as he tried to stand up and straighten himself from his crouching position. He let out a soft moan as he stretched out his muscles. "I can't stay here for the day, and I need to have confidence in myself" He put his hand on the door, opened it and walked straight to the dining room. Feeling the urge to eat something. When he arrived at his destination, he saw all his friends eating at their tables. He didn't see them for a while. They all went on an expedition. Eren greeted all of them (Except having to argue a bit with Jean) and walked straight to the blond-haired boy sitting at a table in the corner of the room.

"Armin" : Eren greeted and waved at the small blond. Armin noticed him and returned a smile.

"Eren! Long time no see, how are you? Did something good happen in the time I was gone?: Armin asked as he took a hold of Eren's hand and began to shake it vigorously. After some seconds he let go of his hands.

Eren just smiled at the shorter boy, happy to see him again. Armin went on an expedition with the other trainees for 2 weeks, except Mikasa, she stayed to take care of Eren, since he was forbidden to go with them. "I'm fine Armin, Nothing happened much lately, but what about you?"

"I'm fine and the expedition went well, except that Sasha ate our food": He smiled as they continued chatting about several things. At some point, Armin began to scrape the back of his head. "Well...something else has happened..": He avoided eye contact and a small flush crept across his cheeks.

Eren suddenly pretty interested in Armin's story, perked up his ears. "Armin, what else happened?"

Armin pressed his fingers against each other. "Well...we where heading towards a small town to take a short break. Using that time, I wanted to talk to the squad leader, But I didn't pay attention to were I was walking and bumped into Christa and...yeah...accidentally kissed her..."

* * *

**~\(¤0¤)/~**

**Here's chapter 4, I know, a boring chapter, but this chapter was necessary for my story xD**

**So..Armin and Christa won't be a pair (I tHink xD), It was just cute to let Armin accidentally kiss her. But if you guys want them as a pairing, just comment that in a review ^^ And Any suggestion for some side pairings?**

**AND! I seriously need a beta, so, is there someone who wants to beta this story? I pm-ed some beta readers but they never replied back -.- -.-**

**ohh, don't forget to review, I can't continue a story without reviews ToT**

**Well, It's going to be an Ereri fanfic xD And I thank you all for reviewing ^^**

**That's it!**

**Goodbye and 'till next time~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

***6***

* * *

A grievous silence crept across the table as Eren's eyes widened. accidentally kissing Christa!? oh...If Reiner or Ymir will find out what happened, Armin's safety will be reassuring. "So...About Christa, How did she react?": That was the only innocent question he could come up with.

Armin looked down and let out a relieving sigh. "She said it was an accident, So I shouldn't worry about it. Eren, she is like an angel, so kind and pure.."

Eren chuckled, expecting such a reply, but not the part of her being an angel. "That's good, Armin"

Suddenly Armin looked up at Eren and laughed softly. "Eren, did you ever kiss someone?"

Eren totally didn't expect this question. Why in the world is Armin asking him such a thing!? Suddenly the memory of kissing his Heichou wafted through his mind as a faint blush was slowly forming on his cheek. He tried to think of something else to hide his blush before Armin noticed it...but failed."...No"

"Eren, It's obvious that you kissed someone when you're making such a face": Armin Laughed, not too hard, he didn't want to let all the people in the dining room hear his conversation with Eren.

Eren turned around, trying to hide his face out of embarrassment. "Kind...of" He didn't have the guts to tell Armin. What if he will think low of him, because he fell in love with someone of the same gender. Yes, love. He was sure of it that he fell in Love with Levi.

Of course, Armin the smart-ass he is, Fortunately got the feeling why Eren is being this hideous and embarrassed now. Of course he knew that Eren didn't accidentally kissed that person. So being a good friend, He did what he had to do. He smiled softly and put his hand on Eren's trembling shoulder. ''Eren, I'm your friend, you can tell me everything, I will never think low of you nor hate you"

Eren sighed and slowly turned around. He was really happy to have a friend like Armin. No one could or is capable to replace him. He gathered all his courage and let out a deep sigh. "I kissed...Levi-Heichou" :Trying to sound as confident as ever, he stared at Armin with a red face as he waited for his reply.

Armin's expression couldn't be described in words. It was a mix of shock and relief." Eren..Was it also an accident?": Of course he knew it wasn't. To be honest, Armin didn't expect it to be the corporal. Of course he knew that Eren was always a bit clingy towards him, but bringing it that far to even kiss him, was a bit over the top, but somehow he felt happy and relieved. This is the first time that Eren fell in love with someone, doesn't matter which gender. The only thing is, He never expected Eren to fall in love with types like Levi-Heichou. Before Eren could reply, The small blonde chuckled. "Eren..I kind of had the feeling that you felt a special attraction towards Levi-Heichou, but I didn't know you had the guts to kiss him"

Eren fumbled back and forth with his chair. "Yeah... I have feelings for this man ..". Eren soon found himself telling the story to Armin. From Hanji's insanely experiment until now.

Armin was all ears and finally understood what has happened. But based on Eren's story, Hanji has only helped him out. Eres just never realized his own true feelings. The drug only forces him to do things he normally wouldn't dare to do, like kissing Levi-Heichou.

"Eren, you need to have confidence in yourself, that drug only force you to do things that you would never dare to do in your life, but secretly always wanted to do": He tried to reassure the taller boy.

This made Eren think. Something he always wanted to do? Doing things with the corporal was his wish, but being shy would get him no where, he had to act all tough now. He was tired of being the shy one, he needed to take action now. It's now or never.

Eren smiled back, it was more like a smirk than a smile " Thank you Armin and that drug will be of good use from now on": He stood up and patted Armin's shoulder."Armin, Thank you again, but I got to go, I need to find a grouchy Corporal": And with that, he left.

Armin smiled at the retreating form and continued with eating." I wish you good luck Levi-Heichou"

**~\( 0 )/~**

Giving himself no time to think, he dashed his way through the corridors in search for a handsome Corporal. And luckily he soon found him in front of his door. Eren marched towards him and without thinking twice, he pinned the Corporal against the wall, his knee pressed against the shorter male's tight. Hands on each side of the wall. He stared into those deep green orbs.

Levi on the other hand received the shock of his life and groaned of the sudden touch. It's not like everyday a teenager will pin you against the wall out of sudden. "Eren Jaeger, you shitty brat, what is t-": He was cut off by the touch of hot lips against his own. His eyes widened as he tried to untangle himself from Eren's grip, but failed miserably. Since when did that kid became this powerful?!

Eren soon found himself craving for more, He forced his tongue into Levi's mouth and changed a soft kiss into a more passionate one. He trailed and explored his mouth, leaving no place untouched. Levi let out a soft moan. His legs began to shake. "The hell is happening!?" : He thought.

Eren broke the kiss and licked Levi's lips as he stared into those beautiful deep eyes. He smirked, not knowing that the drug was taking its toll.

"You're mine, Heichou"

* * *

**~\¤·¤/~**

**phwey! done! This chapter was really hard to write, it took me so long to write this. And I forced myself to write this chapter ( *sulks* I didn't get any reviews) T^T**

**The rating will soon change into M, you know, Eren wants to do some naughty things *winks* It's an Ereri fic btw.**

**well, that's it, see you guys next time and don't forget to review T^T I almost gave up on this story, I'm a bit dramatic I know, but I cant continue without reviews...**

**so..'till next time I hope!**


	6. Chapter 6

***0***

"You're mine": Those were the words that wafted around in levi's mind. What the fuck is wrong with that kid!? Was this the fault of that drug again!? His revenge to hand Hanji to a titan was relative large. But what happened just a moment ago was indescribable. That shit pushed him into his room and pinned him against the wall for the second time, kissing him with much force. He untangled his arm and punched Eren in his abdomen. Eren broke the kiss, but his hold on His Heichou didn't mitigate.

"I told you, you're mine, Don't struggle": Eren growled. A few minutes ago he was all shy and cute and now he's being possessive and wild. He wanted his Heichou and no one is going to stop him. Of course, Eren wouldn't have ever do this, but the drug was doing its work perfectly.

"Oi brat, I don't know what you're doing, but you better stop before you face some painful consequences": Still trying to free himself from Eren's grip, while Eren keeps tightening it. "Damn it Eren! let go!"

Eren leaned closer and smirked. "And who's the one who will punish me?" He locked his eyes with the shorter male and moved closer as their lips almost touched, a millimeter away from kissing."I won't let you go, I will make you mine" He scanned his Heichou with his eyes. It was a nice view to see his superior below him.

"Heichou, You're craving hot": A low hot voice murmured next to Levi's ear as he felt warm breath tickling his neck. Eren tightened his grip on Levi's arm and pushed him on the bed. Studying the handsome man below him, A small flush formed on his cheeks as he leaned in towards the other.

"You Shitty brat, Fucking sto-!" He was cut off as extremely warm lips overcame his. Taking no seconds to waste, Eren moved his hand to the lower part of Levi's body and unzipped his pants and teared it away, with as result, Levi's member was exposed.

Eren broke the kiss to catch his breath and smirked. "Nice dick, Heichou"

Levi growled, but a faint blush could be seen. That brat was really doing this and he couldn't do anything to prevent it. Eren made it unable for Levi to move nor escape. Levi felt weak and that was disgusting in his eyes. This boy managed to strangle him and do as he pleased. "I...will kill you": He shivered from the cold air that tickled his exposed member.

Eren moved his hand to Levi's member and began to stroke it. From soft slow strokes to hard and fast ones.

Levi couldn't stop himself from groaning." ngh...Eren..Stop!" He was feeling weak. Eren's movements were skilled that it made him moan.

Eren moved his hands away from Levi's cock and replaced it with his mouth. Taking the whole member into his mouth, he began to move vigorously, Licking and mouth-fucking his Heichou. The soft moans leaving Levi's mouth brought him to hardness and soon found himself wanting to fuck him senseless.

"ngh- Shit..": Levi cursed, both of his hands were tied on the bed, while Eren was giving him a blowjob. Suddenly Eren stopped and backed away, leaving a throbbing painful hard member in its daze. If glares could kill a person, Eren would've been dead by now. Feeling the cold skin tickling his throbbing member made himself craving for Eren's touch. It hurted as hell now. "The fuck, brat"

Eren on the other hand had some other intentions. He pressed his fingers into Levi's mouth to make it wet and brought his hand to Levi's ass and pushed both of his fingers in, moving and scissoring his inside. It made Levi scream in pain, Tears forming in his eyes. "Ahhh!"

Eren Smirked and unzipped his slacks with his other hand. A hard member exposed."Heichou, You're so hot when you scream": He pulled his fingers out and both of his hands went to Levi's hips, lifting them so that his length would press against his entrance, Upon feeling him there, Levi struggled to get free."Brat, if you dare to do it, I'll fucking castrate you"

Eren chuckled. "Heichou, You're acting like a cute virgin and don't tell me you don't enjoy it. Your hard member is giving you away." Still moving his member along his entrance, He began to push his tip inside levi's ass.

"Ere-aahh!": A loud cry escaped Levi's mouth as Eren pushed in, and groaned out. "Ngh..Eren, pull out! It hurts! Aah!" . Hearing Levi's cries made Eren railing himself into his body even further. Pushing and thrusting as hard as he could.

"Heichou...You're tightening yourself..-ngh-..Loose up a bit" He closed their distance by each passionate thrust.

"How the fuck do you t- Ahh!": A long moan escaped Levi's mouth. All those painful cries disappeared and changed into hot craving moans.

Eren hit his pleasure point, He jammed himself into his Heichou and let out some passionate moans."You're...enjoying it": He smirked.

"You shitty...brat"

"Heichou...": His cheeks were red . He took Levi's cock into hand once more and slowly stroked it.

Levi couldn't hold it any longer. He came, spilling hot semen on Eren's chest. seeing a flustered cute moaning Heichou below him turned him on and filled Levi up from the inside, A bit leaking just at the edge. Eren collapsed on Levi and murmured a few words "I..love you"

It felt like all the breath got ripped out of his lungs. Levi was exhausted. He still couldn't believe that the kid had raped him."-ngh-" : He groaned a bit as he felt hot semen clinging up into his ass, still leaking out.

"Levi-He-": Eren cut himself off and his eyes widened as a big red blush formed on his cheeks. He pushed himself away from the shorter male as tears began to form at the back of his eyes. "H..eichou, I'm sorry": He suddenly fled his way out of the room, leaving an exhausted and angry Levi on the bed.

At this point, Levi knew it was cause of the drug"

"Tch..."

* * *

**~\./~**

**so...*Looks somewhere else* This was my first time writing smut, and...sorry if it sucked T^T**

**Well, I still hope you liked it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE AND PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know if you liked it this time, otherwise, I would be embarrassed to write another smut scene T^T**

**oh and to make it clear. Eren acted all wild and possessively because of the drug. ^^**

**One last thing! THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! It made my day and it sure gave me motivation to write this chapter, but I kinda have no idea how to continue ._.**

**so, that's it, 'till next time byeeeee~~**


	7. Chapter 7

***0***

The stabbing feeling in the lower part of his back hurts as hell. This time Eren had gone too far. He never expected that the child would take it this far. He really had the nerve to rape him and apologize afterwards. Honestly, Levi WAS a virgin. In his entire life he never touched someone, other than accidentally kissing a girl in his teenage years. Sounds cheap for a handsome guy like him, but he was never interested in that kind of stuff. But that stupid kid had the nerve to shave his pride. His pride was one of the most important things for him. Everyone who tries to manipulate his pride will pay for it, and not only that. There's another problem. If people find out that a 15 years old kid literally raped him, his life will fall apart and the urge to let himself get eaten by a random titan was phenomenally large. But based on Eren's personality, he never wants to hurt someone he knows, so that leads to the main point. Eren hurt him, so why?

His eyebrows moved towards each other and soon a frown had formed on his face. He didn't know what to do. His back ached and getting out of bed without feeling pain was a bit difficult. He growled under his breath. He still remembers it clearly. The time when Eren had raped him and immediately apologized afterwards. Taking no second to stay in the room with the other man anymore, he fled his way out of the room, leaving an angry and sleepy Levi watching at his retreating form. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember what happened afterwards, sleep took over him and soon found himself in a deep sleep.

But he wasn't stupid. He knew that it wasn't fully Eren's fault, of course what Eren had done is almost unforgivable, but someone drugged him, that's obvious and to make it all clear. He knows someone who loves to experiment on Eren. Someone who can be easily described by a few words. A damned four-eyed freak. There was a hundred percent chance that this was all Hanji's doing. He noticed her change of behavior in the past weeks. A bit too hyper than her normal self.

"You damned woman, I'll kill you"

~\•o•/~

Hanji dashed her way through the corridors, wind clashing against her skin. She had to talk to Levi right well and now! Once arrived at her destination, she kicked the door open, not caring about Levi's angry mood of her breaking his door.

"LE-": She cut herself off and stared wide-eyed at the figure on the bed. Levi had messy hair, was half asleep and his shirt was unbuttoned, and there was a bit Semen on the blankets. "oh..."

Levi growled and darted her a menacing look. "Damned woman...who gave you the authority to enter my room": he covered himself with the blankets once more, not caring about the dirtiness and avoided eye-contact.

Hanji still astonished as ever tried to figure some things out. She knows Levi far longer than any one here, they literally grew up together, so she knew that Levi was never interested in sex. 'Levi hates sex, He thinks it makes him dirty, and Levi was the submissive one!? She practically panicked. But then...she remembered drugging Eren and soon a Creepy smile formed on her face. "he~ Rivaille, did Eren rape yo-" ;she was cut off by coming in contact with a pillow.

"Shut the fuck up woman, I know it's your fault, if you tell someone about this, I'll make sure you'll face a painful death"

Hanji removed the pillow from her face and chuckled. "So you found out"

Levi hissed. "Of course I did, you shitty woman. What do you take me for!": The urge to kill her now was big. He never felt this humiliated. He moved a bit on the bed and found it disgusting. He hissed as he tried to stand up, luckily wearing pants.

Hanji's grin couldn't leave her face. She saw Levi struggling and trying to stand, but failed. "Rivaille~ Need some help? Should I call Eren?": This woman was having fun. Too much fun for his own liking.

"Shut the fuck up and leave me alone": He hissed as he walked towards his desk in pain. Hanji kept looking at Levi, and saw in how much pain he was and then she noticed something. For some reason, Eren always loved to help Levi whenever he could, so when Levi asked him to clean the place, he did so with alacrity and hurting him was far beyond insane. So why did Eren rape him? Something must have happened.

''Levi, Just stay here for today! please, only for today" She begged, but still having a grin on her face.

Levi tsk-ed. He knew she was going to do something, but even if he wants to stop her, he hasn't the power to do so. And he doesn't want to deal with an obstreperous Hanji today.

"fine, but leave me alone and I don't want anyone here in my room today'':

Hanji nodded and exited the room.

'' Annoying people'': Levi growled under his breath.

* * *

**ahhh sorry for the slow update, ~ , and really short chapter...**

**I was in some kind of writers block Q^Q and I'm still not out of it, I don't know how to continue this story. I won't ditch this story, I promise, but does someone have any suggestion, I really need them Q~Q!**

**well, beside my emotional outburst, **

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS,, It made my day! T^T **

**ah, another note, sorry for the grammatical errors in this chapter, I didn't proof-read it and I didn't have time to do so..v.v**

**well, I hope you liked this chapter, It was a bit boring tho..xD**

**please review and I'll see you all next time! bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**0w0**

It's been ten minutes since Hanji exited the room and went to search for Eren. But after searching in every room, she still can't find the kid. Normally, finding Eren was the easiest thing to do, but this time, he was nowhere to be found. Did he leave the building? no, that would be impossible. If he did, then the possibility of someone seeing him would be high, but she also scanned every place in the building thoroughly. What a drag.

"Ah! Where the hell are you, Eren!" Not paying any attention to where she was running to she absurdly bumped into a masculine man. Rubbing her nose softly she looked up to see an angry Erwin. A big frown plastered on his face as he looked down at the crazy woman.

"Ah..Erwin, you're so masculine. You really should let me examine you for once" She said, still rubbing her nose, while touching his covered chest with the other hand. After waiting for some seconds, she still didn't get a reply from Erwin.

"Erwin? Is something the matter" She asked. From the start, Erwin looked angry. Something must have happened. Seeing Erwin in such a state is kind of scary. All she could hope for is that she isn't the one who made him angry.

"Hanji, What did you do Levi? He is unable to move properly" He demanded an answer now. Hanji gulped softly. Ah. she is the one who made him angry. How does he know about Levi..Wait. He entered his office!

"Crap..." She murmured softly. " Erwin, I didn't do anything to Levi" She had to come up with a lie. Erwin can't get involved. It will ruin her plan.

Erwin began to lose his patient. He hated when one of his most trusted friend is lying to him. "Hanji, don't lie to me. I want my answer and you're going to give me one now"

Hanji fiddled with her glasses and tried to invent a lie. She can tell the part that Eren was a bit high and wanted to play with his Corporal, but what the cause of his uncivilized behavior was, remains a mystery to him.

"he~ Eren raped him" Those words made Erwin look in surprise. Actually, it was quite funny to see Erwin like this.

A big silence occurred in the hallway. Erwin couldn't find the right words to say. Should he yell at Eren for abusing his Corporal or should he yell at Hanji for being an outrageous woman. But how did Eren manage to rape Levi, isn't that a bit hard to believe. But after seeing Levi today and the shitty mood he was in, it was possible that Eren did such a thing. But the main question remains in how Eren managed to rape him. But Erwin always found Levi attractive. He was kind of jealous that he couldn't do such a thing. A fifteen years old kid beat him.

Erwin rubbed the place between his brows (note: I freaking forgot the name of it xD) as he replied back. "Hanji, for the last time. Don't use Eren for your crazy experiments" How many times does he have to say this to her. Humans aren't creatures to experiment on!

Hanji laughed fakely and backed away. "But he is so damn alluring! I just couldn't bring myself not to touch him"

Erwin sighed. "You know, It's impossible to argue with you, just don't experiment too much on that kid and keep Levi out of it". It will be a real bother if she keeps getting Levi involved. Erwin swore to himself to protect the little man, but then something like this happened. He should be angry at Eren, but for what? for being jealous? He sighed.

Hanji looked rather amused at Erwin. She isn't dumb to see that he is jealous. She smirked as a few words left her mouth. "Maybe I should let you rape Levi too"

Erwin's mouth was wide open and even Hanji could see the slightly red flush on his cheeks. "Hanji! Watch your mouth! Don't get Levi involved in any other experiment of you. I shall take my leave now" Without further ado, he walked past her.

Hanji stared at his retreating form as she suddenly remember that she had to search for Eren. She already lost 10 minutes of her talk with Erwin.

"Ahh, Eren, where are you?!"

**OwO...**

Levi never knew that the day would come that he would be bored as hell. He was already embarrassed enough when Erwin entered the room while he was walking like a grandma to his own desk. The problem now is that he can't leave the room because Hanji told him so. Not like he cares. He doesn't care what that women says to him. So he decided to leave. He stood up and straightened himself as he walked to the door, slowly opened it and exited the room.

"Tsk..all that sitting on a chair makes me look like an old geezer" He growled under his breath. He kept walking until he heard the voice of someone he goddamn knows. He didn't want to deal with the boy now. He sighed heavily.

Eren looked around as he walked together with Mikasa. He heard from Jean that Hanji was searching for him all day long, so he's trying to avoid her. He didn't want to get involved in any of her experiments anymore. But while looking around, he noticed a small figure standing not so far in front of them. Eren's eyes widened and turned around and wanted to walk away, but Mikasa took a hold of his hand, obviously not realizing that the Corporal was standing there. She dragged him along. "Eren, we need to take this way"

Eren sighed and looked down to his feet, he slightly tilt up his head to see his corporal with a slightly annoyed look. "Crap..." He thought.

* * *

**Here you have chapter 8! It's quite a boring chapter, but I had to write it for the story developement, There will be some Ereri moments soon. I'm just having a hard time coming up with ideas ._. **

**Well, anywho xD Thanks for reading, it's quite a wonder that you're still reading this shit ._. **

**Please leave a review~ Writing a review is quite easy, even one word is enough! and believe me, that 'one' word motivates me to continue writing this fanfic xD**

**Lol, I seriously need a beta reader xD**

**Oh, I was freaking dancing around when I saw the oficial preview of the Shingeki no Kyojin OVA *O* It's about Levi~~~ I hope I made someone happy while telling you this xD**

**Okay, enough xD Thanks for reading and see you next time~Bye Bye~~**


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of chatter and people working could be heard from all sides. It was even deafening. Eren walked nervously with Mikasa through the hallway , he didn't know what to do. An annoyed slim figure darted him an annoying look from a few feet away. He wants to avoid him. He didn't dare to look at him in the eyes, but nothing could make sure that he could avoid Levi.

He felt guilty. Really guilty for doing such a thing to Levi. But something kept wandering through his mind. Why didn't Levi push him away? He's humanity's strongest soldier. He can push a brat away easily. Or...was it because he's like a little boy when someone touches him? All these questions kept bugging him. But it didn't relent him from feeling guilty. He was willing to be punished 'till death. His biggest fear was to face his corporal right now, it's too soon. He gulped as the distance between them closed. He felt Levi's eyes piercing through his body like a sharp knife. He looked up, slightly nervous to see his Corporal, but someone else caught his attention.

A black aura hovered around Mikasa.

"Eren, we will take the other way" A dangerous frown could be seen on her face. She darted Levi a menacing glare. She despised him -dare she not to say- hated him. She wouldn't care if he were to die in front of her. But Eren's happiness is her number one priority, and the way Eren stares at his Corporal doesn't go unnoticed. Those small peeks at his corporal everytime when Eren saw him made her blood boil. Words couldn't describe her rage and jealousy. She silenty growled and dragged Eren away.

Eren's green orbs widened as he felt Mikasa dragging him away in the opposite direction with much force.

"Woah..Mikasa" He perked up his eyebrow, not sure where she dragged him to, but that didn't stop him from panicking. He let out a reluctant sigh and looked at the small corporal once more, before turning around and walking away with Mikasa in the opposite direction. 'Crap! I'm so dead!'

Levi continued to stare at the two as they walked away. He knew that that girl wants to drag Eren away from him. He actually found it quite disturbing. He wasn't stupid to see that the girl has feelings for the brat, but the brat himself never showed any interest in her other than being a family member. But all this shit gave him a headache and his back still hurted a bit. He could bet that the girl thinks it's his fault for making Eren feel like this, Not like he cares. He rolled his eyes and let out a tired sigh, short followed by his famous 'tsk'.

He was about to walk away but a slight sound made Levi's ears twitch and he was quick to turn to see an obstreperous woman approaching Eren from behind. He wrinkled his nose in disgust, sharp eyes watching as the woman screamed for Eren. He had to get away befor-

"EREN! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! LEVI TOO!" Crap. Too late. He clicked his tongue and tried to ignore her.

She took a hold of Eren. "OMG! DO YOU KNOW HOW FREAKING LONG IT TOOK ME TO FIND YOU?!" She yelled so hard that she was sure that everyone could hear her, not that she gives much of a damn.

"Eh?...Hanj-" He was interrupted by Hanji suddenly pulling his arm. Ignoring Mikasa, she dragged Eren away from her and walked towards Levi.

"LEVI! Don't you dare to ignore me!" Hanji yelled again. Mikasa wanted to go after them and tell her to leave Eren alone, but chose to remain silent. It was better for her not to say anything right now. She clenched her fists and hoped that everything will be okay.

Hanji walked up dragging Eren with her, invading Levi's personal space. "H-hanji-san, Wait" Eren struggled to get free, but to no avail.

It was obvious that this encounter was to her advantage. "Shitty woman, you're too close" Levi growled under his breath.

Hanji didn't listen. Instead, she leaned down to stare directly into Levi's eyes with a chuckle. "I told you to stay in your room, but nevermind that. Let's talk about this in a room with only the three of us or should I just scream it all over here?" She softly wispered into his ear, still holding Eren's arm with her other hand who was surprisingly quiet.

The raven haired Corporal's icy eyes glared right back. "You damned woman, I'll kill you with my own hands someday, this is your damn fault"

Hanji chuckled as she widened the distance between them. "NO! I want to stay alive~"

Eren who was quiet through the whole conversation interrupted them. "Uhm..Hanji-san. Your grip on my arm is too tight...It hurts." Hanji being the crazy doctor could see that Eren was feeling uncomfortable right now. She lessened the grip and grabbed Levi's arm with her other hand and dragged them into a room, closed the door behind her with a loud 'bang' and turned around looking at the two males with a big smirk plastered on her face. Interested in how long Eren can manage to hold himself back before wanting to molest his Corporal made her even more exited.

Levi rolled his eyes and settled himself into a chair. He let out a sigh as he continued to stare at the crazy woman, while keeping an eye on Eren who sat on a chair a few feet away from him. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with those two today. "What do you want, you damned woman?"

"Ah~ It hurts me when you call me that!" She put her hands over her chest as a sign that it hurted her feelings.

"Tsk.. like you care" Levi ignored her attempt to look like she was sad and took a peek at Eren's face. He could see Eren's trembling legs. "Oi brat, you're shaking." He said, sounding not interested.

Eren suddenly sat straight on his chair. He wanted to cry for being in a situation like this. Why him!? He put his hands on his legs to prevent them from shaking. "N-no, I'm not." He stuttered out, having a faint fake smile on his face. He tried to avoid eye-contact. How does it come that he wants to embrace the other man again? Will this ever stop? Seriously, what exactly did Hanji shot him with? He wanted to apologize again... But nothing left his mouth.

Levi grew impatiently of his behavior. "Brat, If you've got something to say, then spit it out" He hissed. 'The hell! What does the brat think he is!? Sounding like the innocent one who didn't do anything wrong! Why is he acting like a fucking virgin now!?' All these thought wafted through the Corporal's mind.

Eren's cheeks were adorned by a crimson red. "I'm sorry!" He yelled as he tried to run away, but his attempt to run away failed. Hanji stood in front of the door with a big smirk plastered on her face.

"No!~ I won't give you the option to run away Eren!" She said as she put her hands on Eren's shoulders. Her smile softened. "Don't run away from your feelings anymore."

Eren face couldn't be redder. She was right. He liked -dare he not to say- loved the other man. He turned around and wanted to say something but Levi started to speak.

"Hanji, leave". This perked up both Eren and Hanji's eyebrow.

"WHY!? I WANT TO STAY HERE!" Hanji desperately yelled. Why should she leave!?

Eren on the other hand found it bad if Hanji were to leave. He possibly can't stand being alone in the room with the small man. "Uh.." He tried to find the right words to say.

"Shut it brat." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Don't say anything unnecessary and Hanji, I'd like to be alone with the brat now" He darted Hanji a 'You better leave before I kick your ass' stare.

Hanji pouted and walked towards the door. She's not a person who always listen to other people, but seeing a scary Levi wasn't all too good either. She opened the door, turning around once more, giving Eren a reassuring smile and exited the room. "You better buy me something great!" She yelled as she closed the door.

Levi replied with a dry yes and turned his attention towards Eren. "Oi..Eren."

Eren pressed his fingers against each other and dared not to look behind him. But hearing Levi calling his name shocked him.

"Eren." Levi called again.

Eren slowly turned his face around. It's not like he didn't want to turn around, he was just scared that he would attack his corpotal again. So..why did he let Hanji leave the room. Isn't that a bit too dangerous for him? "Yes..?"

Levi looked straight into those beautiful green orbs. Honestly, Eren was beautiful. He isn't going to admit it. His hair, eyes, mouth, nose, everything was beautiful. Of course, he would never say this to Eren. It's not like he likes the kid, he just find him an attractive guy.

"Brat" A short silence occured in the room and then he continued. "What are you feelings for me?"

Eren's eyes slowly widened every second. Did he seriously hear Levi say that!?

...

...

...Crap...

* * *

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Soo, sorry for the late update *Bows*. I have no actual reason other than being a lazy dick. A bit too lazy for my own good.**

**But! The chapter is longer than the previous ones. So accept that as my apologize to you -3- And I'm almost done with chapter ten o3o, so I'll update the chapter soon.**

**Special THANKS for the one who did beta my chapter~~ JJxMusicxLover~**

**That's it~ Be sure to review~ It brightens my mood and makes me wants to continue this~**

**see you next time..**


End file.
